


Shattered Matrices

by Useless19



Series: MegOP Week [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mirror Universe, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless19/pseuds/Useless19
Summary: It was like looking into a distorted mirror. The other Optimus had the same frame, but there were scratches in his chest plates, behind smashed windscreens. Deep, rusted gouges that looked like something had tried to rip his spark chamber open and nearly succeeded.And cold,redoptics.For MegOP week, Day 6: Continuity Crossover
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: MegOP Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593355
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154
Collections: MegOP Week 2020





	Shattered Matrices

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally planned as a different story focusing on different characters, but it was always going to have MegOP in some capacity, so here we are instead.

"You're scratching my —!"

Knock Out's shout was cut off by a Ground Bridge opening beneath him. Optimus didn't let go of his bumper — he had Raf and Miko hostage and Optimus couldn't let them fall into Decepticon clutches.

The Ground Bridge pulled them all through, but instead of the usual turquoise swirl, red and purple clashed violently before Optimus's optics. His fuel tanks churned. Only the knowledge that if he purged it would get caught on his closed battle mask kept Optimus from emptying his rebelling tanks.

They crashed into the ground. Optimus heard an airbag go off, Knock Out groan, then — thankfully — human whimpers. Optimus delayed his system’s suggestions of a full reboot and pushed himself up.

Knock Out had hit the ground end-on. His hood was crumpled, one of his tyres was flat, and both headlights were completely smashed. Inside him, Miko and Raf were stirring. It was likely that Knock Out’s use of his seatbelts as restraints was the only reason they’d survived the crash.

Miko shoved at the airbag in her face weakly. She managed to unstrap herself and started hitting the driver’s side door to get out by the time Optimus reached them.

Knock Out’s engine turned on as he woke. Optimus quickly reached for him, ready to grab him before Knock Out tried to escape again, but Knock Out flung his doors open and tipped the humans out without protest.

"Don’t rip my door off again," Knock Out pleaded.

"Begging already?" Arcee said. "I haven’t even started yet."

Knock Out rolled backwards at her voice and hissed when his flat tyre made his chassis scrape the ground. He transformed.

Optimus took the opportunity to scoop up Miko and Raf, before turning to greet Arcee. His vocaliser caught in his intake.

"Arcee? Are you alright?"

"Never better, Prime." Arcee hopped down from the rock she was standing on. "I can take the prisoner back if you want more time to _play_."

Nothing made sense. Not the Ground Bridge. Not Arcee’s words. Not Arcee’s _frame_.

Arcee, as Optimus knew her, maintained her blue and steel frame reasonably well, given their current resources. _This_ Arcee’s paint was flaking in a way that made it look like she’d been using energon to colour herself instead of paint and wax, and her once-smooth grey was pitted and scratched.

"I can’t be the only one seeing something wrong here," Knock Out said. "And I thought Prime’s finish was bad."

"Your impression’s getting better, abomination," Arcee said. "Now, are you going to be good and let me take you back to base quietly, or am I going to have some _fun?_ "

Knock Out ducked behind Optimus. "I thought you Autobots were above all that."

"Arcee, please explain what is going on," Optimus said.

"Yeah, Arcee," Miko said, "why d’you look all messed up?"

"Look at that, it talks," Bulkhead said, as he came round the rock too.

"Bulk! What happened to you?!" Miko shrieked.

Bulkhead was in just as bad shape as Arcee, if not worse. His Autobot brand was a disturbing Deception-purple. For Autobots who prided themselves on being friendly and approachable — even if you were organic — they looked monstrous now.

"Optimus…" Raf shrunk back in Optimus’s hand. "What’s going on? I don’t want to see Bee like this."

Arcee went stock still, hand raised to her communicator. A slow, nasty smile spread across her mouth.

"Are you sure? Because I’m looking at him right now," she said, optics — _red_ optics — staring right at Optimus. "Mind you, this one’s all shiny… Yeah, the ‘Cons have never been good at their infiltration… Send him over, he’ll like this."

"I think it might be time to run," Knock Out said, already backing away.

Optimus wanted to find out what was happening, but he had two children to protect and he didn’t like the way Bulkhead was looking at them. He turned and transformed, locking the children inside his cab. He roared off in a different direction to Knock Out, who was still on foot.

Miko hit Optimus's steering wheel, startling a honk out of him.

"Go back! We have to find out what happened to Bulk!"

"I do not think that would be the wisest course of action," Optimus said.

"So you're just going to run away?! Bulk's in trouble!"

"Miko, _we_ might be in trouble too if we stay here," Raf reasoned.

Miko yanked Optimus’s door handle — thankfully he’d had the foresight to lock it when he’d first transformed — and gave a scream of rage when it didn’t budge.

"Optimus! Turn back now!"

"Miko, calm down! You’re scaring me," Raf said.

"Miko, my priority is keeping you safe," Optimus said. "Bulkhead will not be happy if I allow you to come to harm. Once you are safely back at base, I will return to deal with Bulkhead and look to his well-being."

Miko stopped trying to force down Optimus’s — not manually operated — window and threw herself back into the driver’s seat. She was shaking, Optimus realised. He nudged Raf by tilting his seat and Raf clambered over to hug Miko.

Miko sniffed loudly and hugged back.

"He’s still hurt," Miko whimpered. "I promised I wouldn’t leave him again."

"I promise to help Bulkhead," Optimus said.

"I know, I’m sorry Optimus." Miko patted his wheel. "I’m just worried."

"As am I."

There were no headlights following them. They must have escaped the strange Autobots. Optimus tried calling the base, but there was no response.

Odd. And extremely worrying.

A Ground Bridge — a normal one — swirled open and a darkly painted semi-truck barrelled out. It blared its horn and sideswiped Optimus. He swerved, barely keeping on the road.

"Who’s that?" Raf yelped.

"It looks like Nemesis Prime all over again," Miko said, peering out through the window.

"A Prime…" The Matrix had been pulsing oddly in Optimus’s chest since they’d fallen through the strange Ground Bridge and now he realised why. "That mech holds the Matrix. This is an alternate dimension."

It explained the strange appearances and actions of the Autobots and the weirdness of the Ground Bridge. It would also explain why Optimus had yet to receive a return ping from anyone.

"Like the Shadowzone?" Raf asked.

"Even further away from our homeworld," Optimus said, pressing his accelerator as hard as he dared to stay ahead of his alternate. "There are theories about a multiverse, but until now I had assumed they were _only_ theories."

"So you’re saying this is like a mirror world where the ‘Cons and good and the ‘Bots are bad?" Miko asked. "Is the me here seriously uncool? Raf, tell me I’m still cool."

"Uh, you’re cool."

"We cannot know for certain where the allegiances of the Decepticons or the Autobots lie," Optimus said. "Until we gain a better understanding of the situation, it would be best to avoid both."

"Easier said than done with Decepticon Prime right there," Miko said. "Urgh, I wish I hadn’t wasted _Nemesis Prime_ already."

Optimus’s alternate rammed him from behind. _He_ didn’t have human passengers to worry about. Optimus tucked his seatbelts around the children and drove faster.

His proximity sensors picked up an energy weapon being charged. He transformed and dived off the road, just avoiding the shot. His alternate followed and transformed too.

It was like looking into a distorted mirror. The other Prime had the same frame, just in different colours — black and purple instead of red and blue — and he’d taken better care of himself than the other Autobots Optimus had seen so far.

But there were scratches in his chest plates, behind smashed windscreens. Deep, rusted gouges that looked like something had tried to rip his spark chamber open and nearly succeeded.

And cold, _red_ optics.

"You’re familiar," the other Prime said. "But you’d think I’d remember an Autobot with such a propensity for squishies."

"You will not harm them," Optimus warned.

The other Prime _laughed_.

"Let me give you a quick refresher on what _Prime_ means," he said. "It means I can do what I want."

He transformed his blasters out and opened fire.

Optimus flinched back, shielding the children as best he could with his frame. He had to end this fight quickly, for their sake — he could not allow them to come to harm. Optimus tipped them both into one hand and transformed out an ion blaster.

One gun versus two was not ideal and there was precious little cover in the open savanna they were in. Scrubby trees, a few large rocks, and a dark, red-striped cliff face too sheer to climb quickly were all that Optimus could see. Wildlife — if there had been any, to begin with — had been scared off by the noise of combat.

Optimus retreated under the onslaught. His tactical processes were struggling to find an opening that would allow him to stop the other Prime and protect the humans at the same time.

"Give up." The other Prime stepped back, keeping his blasters pointed at Optimus. "And hand over the weapon that dares blasphemy enough to resonate the Matrix."

"It is not a weapon and I do not wish to fight."

"Really?" the other Prime snorted in disbelief. "A Decepticon who doesn’t want to fight?"

"Really," Optimus said, blaster ready, but uncharged.

"Huh," the other Prime lowered his blasters, frowning at Optimus in bemusement. "Alright."

He transformed his guns away and approached. Optimus followed suit, unwilling to fire upon an unarmed opponent if he could help it.

"I only wish to be left alone to find these children’s home," Optimus said.

"So back off!" Miko shouted.

Optimus took a step back as the other Prime got close enough to touch. Whatever truce he’d talked his way into, it wasn’t worth testing the children’s lives against.

"Come now," the other Prime said, with more laughter in his voice than Optimus had ever had since gaining the Matrix, "you know I’m the Prime, show a little respect, Decepticon."

"I am not a Decepticon." Optimus continued to back up.

"Shame. I could’ve gotten some use out of trading your deactivated frame to Megatron."

Optimus’s retreat was brutally interrupted by a fallen log his peripheral sensors — too occupied by the obvious threat in front of him — had failed to catch. He stumbled and the other Prime lunged. Optimus contracted his cables, forcing the drop faster to narrowly avoid a blade to his spark. He kicked out, deflecting the follow-up swipe. Then twisted further backwards, using the log as a shield.

As Optimus pushed himself to his pedes, he noticed with horror that he’d dropped Miko.

"Miko!"

The other Prime’s optics snapped to Miko. Then he grinned — sharp denta visible through the tears in his battle mask — and transformed and rolled away.

"He just ran?" Raf said, voice full of disbelief.

"Heck yeah! You did it, Optimus!" Miko cheered from the ground.

"No." Optimus looked around, dreading what he was about to see. "He did not run from _me_."

The roar of a space-worthy jet engine filled the air and a familiar shape flew overhead.

Of course, if there were strange Autobots in this place, it would stand to reason that the Decepticons were here too.

"Miko, find cover," Optimus ordered. He aimed a shot at Megatron, but missed when Megatron halted to flip into root mode in midair and land with a ground-shaking _crash_ in front of Optimus.

There were differences compared to the Megatron that Optimus knew well, but he had no time to catalogue them. Megatron opened fire the second he landed. Optimus spun to the side, leading Megatron away from Miko’s hiding spot and doing his best to protect Raf with his frame.

Uncharacteristically, Megatron held his glossa while fighting. He used a cannon blast to close the distance and nearly took Optimus’s leg off with a sword swipe that Optimus didn’t see coming until the last moment.

The silence was unnerving.

"Megatron, wait," Optimus tried, giving ground with every clash. "I need to speak with you."

"Do not lie to me, Prime," Megatron growled. His attack was unrelenting.

Optimus crashed against a wall of rock, nowhere to retreat. He raised his blade arm in a weak attempt to protect himself.

But Megatron’s attack never came.

"A human?" Megatron’s entire tone and body language had shifted into something concerned and wary. "Since when do you touch organics, Prime?"

"That is what I wanted to speak to you about," Optimus said, pushing himself off the wall.

Megatron snarled. "Just when I think you can’t sink to a new low. Threatening those I have placed under my protection will only result in a sooner deactivation for you."

"Megatron —"

Megatron moved before Optimus could finish. He struck, lightning-fast. His sword nicked a cable in Optimus's elbow. It spasmed, making Optimus's arm jerk and his hand open automatically.

He dropped Raf.

"No!"

" _Ahhhhhhh!_ "

Megatron snatched Raf out of the air and turned, placing his frame between Optimus and Raf. His cannon glowed red as he aimed it at Optimus.

"Optimus! Optimus!" Raf cried.

"He will not hurt you any more," Megatron promised. Then he fired.

The force of the blast shattered Optimus’s windscreen and slammed him back against the cliff wall. Something rattled loose in Optimus’s intake. He choked, stunned and unable to find equilibrium.

Megatron retracted his sword. He didn’t raise his cannon again, instead, he reached for Optimus’s frame with sharp claws.

Optimus took the opening. He barrelled forwards, aiming to snatch Raf from Megatron’s grasp. But Megatron was too quick and twisted out of the way. He tripped Optimus and he fell to the ground. Optimus heard the _whirr_ of Megatron’s cannon charging and rolled. The shot hit the ground and his paint blistered from the heat of the narrow miss.

Megatron’s foot came down hard on Optimus’s abdomen. He put his weight on it, pinning Optimus to the ground.

"Give up the Matrix," Megatron demanded. He didn’t give Optimus a chance to respond before reaching for his chest.

Megatron stopped, hand a metre away from Optimus’s plating.

"Move," Megatron said, oddly gentle.

Miko stood on Optimus’s chest, glaring defiantly at Megatron.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted.

"You do not comprehend what evils he has wrought," Megatron said patiently. He plucked Miko up and placed her carefully in the hand he held Raf in.

Miko kicked his claw and let out an obscenity that June would have told her off for.

"Wait," Raf piped up. He flinched back when Megatron’s vivid blue optics turned to him. "He’s our friend. He’s not who you think he is. Please, you’ve got to believe us."

"Raf…" Optimus tried. His vocaliser stalled harshly.

"It’s okay, Optimus. I think." Raf said. "I think Miko’s right. If the Autobots here are the bad guys, then…"

"There are no good sides in war," Megatron said.

"You _would_ say that," Miko shouted. "You’re _evil!_ "

"Megatron," Optimus said, barely managing through his damaged vocaliser. "Let Raf explain. Please."

Megatron glanced around the empty landscape and drew his sword. He pressed the tip to Optimus’s chest and looked at Raf.

"Speak quickly."

"This isn’t… uh, we don’t think this is our… uh, our universe," Raf stammered. "Where we’re from the Autobots are protecting humans and the Decepticons, uh…"

"Want to kill us all," Miko finished. "‘Cause you’re the bad guys."

"Is that so?" Megatron at least sounded amused rather than wrathful. "This is more elaborate than your usual deceptions, Optimus. You’ve even changed your paint."

"Not a trick," Optimus coughed.

Megatron retracted his sword and removed his foot from Optimus’s frame. He was still angling the children away from Optimus, trying to keep them safe from a perceived threat. Optimus got to his feet and the click in his vocaliser finally settled down.

"Open your spark chamber," Megatron ordered.

"Why is that necessary?"

"If you’re telling the truth, you'll have a copy of the Matrix," Megatron said. "I know what it looks like _here_. Prove to me that you are _Optimus Prime_ and you haven’t deluded these humans."

The last time Optimus had exposed his spark and the Matrix had been to defeat Unicron. Strange, yet oddly fitting, it would be Megatron beside him once more.

The Matrix amplified Optimus’s sparklight, casting brilliant blue over Megatron and the surrounding area. It was only because of that that Optimus noticed the figure sneaking up behind Megatron.

"Look out!"

The warning came too late. Optimus’s alternate jabbed Megatron in the back with an electro-staff. Megatron fell with a cry but still made himself land awkwardly to shield Miko and Raf from being crushed by several tons of deadweight Decepticon.

"What an idiot," Optimus’s alternate said. His voice sounded wrong, but perhaps that was just because Optimus didn’t usually hear himself directly, or with that much of an edge of cruelty to his voice. "Both of you. Were you really going to just hand over your Matrix to Megatron? And palling up with organics?" He drove the electro-staff down harder. "What kind of Prime are you?"

"One who does not have to rely on underhanded methods to win a fight."

Optimus's alternate narrowed his optics. He jerked his staff up and approached Optimus, giving Megatron a kick on the way past.

"Awfully mouthy for a doppelgänger," he said. "Tell you what, I'll make this quick if you tell me what happened to the abomination."

"The what?"

The electro-staff crackled. "Wrong answer."

Megatron grabbed the alternate Prime's ankle and yanked, toppling him to the ground. Optimus ran forward and helped Megatron up, narrowly avoiding a retaliatory strike from his alternate.

Without needing to communicate, Optimus and Megatron retreated as one.

"Wait! You're running?" Miko shouted, fighting Megatron's grasp again. "But what about Bulkhead?"

Megatron ignored her. "If you’re lying to me, I will make you regret it," he told Optimus. "Starscream! Send a Ground Bridge and do not open fire on my companion."

Starscream’s reply was only audible to Optimus as a crackle of static, despite the open frequency. Were wavelengths so different here that Optimus couldn’t patch into _anyone?_

A Ground Bridge lit up some hundred metres ahead of them, higher off the ground than Optimus could easily manage in a single leap. His tactical processor tried and failed to find appropriate elevation to help him make the jump.

"Hold on!" Megatron yanked Optimus towards him and transformed.

Thankfully, Optimus had plenty of practice at tackling an escaping Megatron and knew a couple of useful handholds. He gripped on and Megatron jetted into the air.

A shot hit Optimus’s leg, melting the rubber of his tyres, but no more.

The Ground Bridge closed behind them and the last thing Optimus saw was glaring red optics in the dusk.

* * *

Megatron transformed the second he left the Ground Bridge. Optimus stumbled at the abrupt halt and fell to his knees. There were several gasps and a cacophony of transformation noises from everywhere.

"Hold your fire," Megatron said.

Optimus pushed himself up, only to find himself surrounded by Vehicons with their blasters aimed right at him. He held up his hands in surrender, placing his hope in Megatron.

"As you can see, I have some guests," Megatron said. "Do not harm them unless they provoke you first. I have reason to believe _this_ Optimus Prime is reputable."

"Sir," Breakdown said slowly, like he was worried about Megatron’s processor state, "it’s _Prime_."

"From another dimension, if his tale holds true," Megatron said, "one where the Autobots seek to protect Earth and its denizens."

Optimus could _feel_ the incredulous stares against the background radiation of hostility. He opened his mouth to speak and the weaponry levelled at him bristled. He shut his mouth.

"He was protecting these humans." Megatron presented Miko and Raf. "And I saw the Prime we know at the same time."

"Megatron?" Raf squeaked. "Can you give us back to Optimus, please?"

Megatron looked at the humans. For a long moment he appeared to be battling his instincts, then, cautiously, he extended his hand out to Optimus.

Optimus resisted snatching Raf and Miko back as fast as he could — it would only end up with Megatron's sword through his spark — and offered up his hands for them to clamber onto. Once they were secure he held then up to optic-level.

"Are you both unharmed?"

"I'm gonna have a wicked bruise from the ‘Con’s seatbelt," Miko said, rubbing her chest.

"I'm fine, just a few bumps," Raf said.

"I am glad," Optimus said.

Megatron was watching them with a frown Optimus had rarely seen. One mildly curious and simultaneously hopeful.

It was a blessing, what with all the weapons still levelled at Optimus.

"Stand down," Megatron ordered.

The Vehicons lowered their guns. They were still clearly on-edge with Optimus’s presence. He retracted his battle mask in an attempt to appear friendlier.

"Sir." Breakdown stepped forward, optics only for Megatron now that Optimus had been cleared. "Knock Out's energy signature… what did you find?"

"I'm sorry, there was no sign of Knock Out," Megatron said, voice heavy. "It was a trick from the Autobots."

"I see. Thank you for looking, sir." Breakdown turned away, though not before Optimus caught sight of a glisten at his optics.

"We saw Doc Knock," Miko said. "He came through with us. That's probably what you were looking at."

The Decepticons stared at her. Raf shrunk back in Optimus's palm, but Miko stood strong.

"Where is Knock Out now?" Megatron asked.

Miko shrugged. "He ran off when the evil Autobots showed up."

"Soundwave!" Megatron said sharply. "Locate Knock Out."

"It’s really Knock Out?" Breakdown approached, looking at Miko with wonder in his optics. "He’s not Cylas?"

"Silas? The Mech guy?" Miko asked.

"Oh." Realisation struck Optimus, "that is why they were calling him an abomination. Where we come from, it was you, Breakdown, who was captured by Mech and used as an experiment."

Breakdown looked suitably repulsed by the thought. Optimus considered offering comfort but was glad when Soundwave walked up to interrupt the gathering instead.

"— _what do you mean 'my security clearance is wrong'?! —_ " Knock Out's voice snapped out through Soundwave's speakers, "— _it was updated two days ago! Since when have you been willing to be in a joke, Soundwave?_ —"

"I certainly _sounds_ like Knock Out," Megatron mused. "If it's not, this is the most elaborate ploy the Autobots have ever tried. Where is Knock Out now?"

Soundwave shrugged. His armour looked different to Optimus’s optic, more bulk over his shoulders and less over his chest. Seemingly random patterns were displayed on his visor, Optimus wondered what they meant, but thought it would be rude to ask outright.

"Starscream?" Megatron turned his attention to a mech that Optimus hadn’t even noticed.

It was definitely a mirror-world if Starscream was content not being the centre of attention.

"We have a record of Autobot presence at Knock Out’s last known location," Starscream said, pointing at a screen. "It’s likely that he was captured, Commander Megatron."

"You don’t think they’ve killed him?"

"Prime likes a puzzle as much as any mech I’ve met, especially when there’s a chance of finding a way to hurt Decepticons. He’ll want answers before he offlines Knock Out," Starscream said. His optics flicked over to Optimus. "No offence, Prime."

"We have to rescue him," Breakdown said. "Sir, even if there’s a tiny chance that Knock Out’s alive, we have to try."

"I agree," Megatron said. "Optimus, how willing are you to assist us?"

"I will not leave any mech to be tortured," Optimus said.

"Then we will need coordinates for any and all locations that you believe the Autobots could be using for a base," Megatron said. "Soundwave, cross-reference Optimus’s information with our own data and determine Knock Out’s likeliest location. Starscream, prepare a plan of attack. The humans can help catalogue potential Autobots weaknesses."

"You want us to what?" Miko said.

"Why would they be any use to me?" Starscream asked, confused.

"Miko and Rafael are companions to the Autobots Bulkhead and Bumblebee in our home dimension," Optimus said. Starscream flinched when he spoke. "It may be helpful to compare behavioural analyses."

"Do not turn down a useful tool because of its origin," Megatron chided.

"Yes, commander," Starscream said, even now, the familiar edge of petulance was missing from his voice. "Put them down here please, Prime."

Optimus did as directed, grateful that Soundwave’s workstation was next to Starscream’s and he could keep an optic on things as he ran over data with Soundwave.

There was a _click_ and Soundwave’s armour over his shoulders lifted and detached. A cat unfurled itself from Soundwave’s shoulders and landed lightly on the console in front of Optimus’s hands.

Not Laserbeak then.

"— _Ravage_ —" the voice of a mech Optimus didn’t recognise crooned out of Soundwave’s speakers. The cat butted its head against Soundwave’s outstretched digits, then settled down to watch them work.

It crossed Optimus’s processor that this could be an elaborate ploy from his own Decepticons, possibly a new use for the cortical psychic patch. Yet, he couldn’t believe the Megatron he knew was capable of creating a program that simultaneously fulfilled Optimus’s desires and gave the Decepticons such flaws.

"Optimus, accompany me."

Optimus looked at Miko and Raf, small and fragile on the console in front of Starscream. Could he trust these Decepticons, truly?

"One moment, Megatron." Optimus went over to the console. "Miko, does your cell phone still work?"

Miko flipped her phone open. "I’ve got bars."

"If you need anything, call me," Optimus said. "I must speak with Megatron alone for the moment."

"You got it, OP," Miko said. She still had ahold of Raf’s hand and he was looking less nervous as Ravage settled down next to them. "So how d’you fly? Can you fly when you’re a robot, or just a plane? How fast have you ever flown?" she asked Starscream.

Optimus felt a surge of pride. Humans were surprisingly resilient at times.

He left them to it and followed Megatron out of the bridge. Megatron led him down several identical corridors and into a habsuite that belonged to Megatron if the size of the berth was any indicator.

"I am risking my Decepticons on your word, Optimus," Megatron said. "I will not be pleased if this turns out to be a trap."

"I understand that it is difficult to trust me," Optimus said. "I am having similar issues. I am not used to being aboard the _Nemesis_ without being in danger."

" _Nemesis?_ My ship is called the _Vindicator_."

Yet another difference, one that Optimus was glad of. A simple word, yet with it the gloomy halls already felt less oppressive.

Megatron sized him up. It was hardly the first time, yet Optimus still made himself stand taller under that cunning blue glare.

"I do not think you are lying," Megatron said. "However, that doesn’t preclude a trick. Talk to me, explain what your alternate place is like and I will decide if I can trust you further."

"Is there a reason I could not have done that back on the bridge?"

"It’s far easier for my Decepticons to dismiss your humans’ claims of us being _evil_ ," Megatron said. "It would only turn into an argument if you said Starscream was cruel or Ratchet a principled medic."

"Both those statements are true," Optimus said. He hadn’t given himself time to think about other Autobots and still didn’t want to.

"Then tell me."

Haltingly at first, Optimus spoke. He gave an abridged version of the war — and of the friendships that had been splintered at the start of it. Of the good and bad the Autobots had done and the bad and worse the Decepticons had perpetrated. Of what lengths the war had pushed them all to.

"That is difficult to hear," Megatron finally said, once Optimus had run out of key moments.

"I am sorry."

"It isn’t your fault," Megatron said. He had stepped away from Optimus during the telling and now, in the shadows cast by the low lighting, it was difficult to remember that this mech was a potential ally and not the deadliest foe Optimus — or any Prime within the Matrix’s wisdom — had ever fought.

He was red and silver, not purple and tarnished steel. Optimus refused to let his processor slip and activate his combat protocols on habit alone.

"If my alternate is as terrible as you say, why haven’t you killed him yet?" Megatron demanded. "When _this_ Optimus gains the upper-hand he lets me go because he finds it _funny_. Why would _you_ perpetuate your war for a monster?"

Because —

It wasn’t something Optimus could say aloud.

"I do not enjoy killing," he said instead.

"Do you think _I_ enjoy killing?" Megatron said darkly. "Combat itself is fun, but the extinguishing of sparks is something I regret. I kill because it is necessary to protect those I care about and more, not for sport."

Yet, he was avoiding the subject of why he hadn’t killed Optimus’s alternate either.

"I do not want to kill. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings," Optimus said softly.

"Precisely why we must fight and — if necessary — kill," Megatron said. "I will not stand idly by while my people are subjugated. If we cannot live without enslaving each other, if it takes every Cybertronian dead at my feet before we can call ourselves free, then we don't deserve to exist as a species."

So close to Optimus's own Megatron, but with one difference he had to be sure of.

"And other species — even organic ones — do they deserve to exist?"

"That is up to them. I will not allow our war to decide for them." Megatron was showing the same hope that Optimus could feel in every strut of his frame. "And you, Optimus, do you believe that the caste system is necessary to preserving Cybertronian life?"

"Of course not," Optimus said. Had his counterpart agreed with something so obviously wrong? "The caste system has always hurt more mechs than it helped. We _can_ exist without subjugation, we just have to choose the right path."

"It must be difficult with the Matrix. I’ve heard that you can sense it whenever a mech dies."

Optimus nodded. "I have become… somewhat inured to the experience," he admitted. "There has been so much death over the course of the war and though it hurts my spark to know others are extinguished, I know we will eventually find peace."

"He told me once that he doesn't want to feel another death and that the caste system, as horrible as it was, is better than our war. That the way to maximise our population and minimise deaths is for everyone to be pieces in a greater machine. No individuality."

"No freedom," Optimus added.

"I tried to take the Matrix," Megatron said. "I offered at first, to bear the burden so he didn’t have to. Then, when his edicts got worse and worse, I used force."

He looked at his hands as he spoke. Optimus was sharply reminded of the gouges in his alternate’s chest and shuddered at the thought of someone — of _Megatron_ — trying to claw the Matrix out of him.

"We will search for a way back for you," Megatron promised. "But until then, stay with us."

"I cannot allow the Autobots to continue here if there is anything I can do to stop them." Optimus took Megatron’s hand. "Can I trust you to look after the children and keep trying to send them back, even if I fall here?"

"Of course." Megatron met his optics and closed the distance. He smiled sadly. "Optimus…"

Without further words, Megatron stroked the panel on Optimus’s wrist. An invitation. It had been so long since Optimus had last interfaced with anyone it took him a moment to find the correct command to slide the panel aside, baring a paired cable and port.

Megatron’s panel slid away just as stiffly. Optimus feared for a long second that the connectors had grown rusted and sterile with disuse. Then Megatron slid his cable into Optimus’s port and the first threads of connection tapped against Optimus’s firewalls. Optimus opened up as he fumbled his cable into Megatron’s port.

How long had it been since he’d last let his guard down enough to interface?

 _Too long_.

Megatron sang through his cables. A deep pit of anger at his core, like Optimus had once glimpsed before the war, but tempered with caring and love and wonder at the life the universe continued to create. A stark contrast to the Megatron Optimus knew well.

In turn, Optimus brought his motivations and default protocols out for Megatron to marvel at.

It was spark-wrenching, to know that he could not have this. Not forever. To have someone who could stand by his side, where their disagreements wouldn’t cause millions of lives to be snuffed out.

Optimus closed his optics and rested his head against Megatron’s chest. His face was wet with lubricant tears and they smudged onto Megatron’s red brand.

More lubricant dripped onto his antennae. Megatron was crying too, wanting this as much as Optimus and despairing that he couldn’t. Optimus could see the relevant emotional subroutines as clear as his own.

"Do not hesitate because of this," Megatron said softly. "If you have an opportunity to stop him, _take it_."

Moments from the past few millennia flashed through Optimus’s current processes. Times he’d had a chance to finish Megatron and failed. Of every time Ratchet had berated him for the exact same weakness. The scenes shifted and he was suddenly looking at similar moments in time where this Megatron had held back at the last moment and let his Optimus go free and Starscream complained at his hesitance.

"As long as you do so too," Optimus said. "When your war is over and we have found a way to cross dimensions freely, I would like to see you again. But we cannot be selfish."

Megatron tilted Optimus’s head up and kissed him.

"That’s the best incentive anyone has offered me for some time," Megatron said, smiling against Optimus’s mouth. "Perhaps I can give _you_ something to look forward to."

They were still connected, so Optimus felt the switch in interest from cabled to physical interfacing in Megatron’s systems. His engine revved in interest and Megatron laughed — free and happy and without malice.

"I would like to keep the wired connection open," Optimus said.

Happiness pulsed down the wires as Megatron pulled Optimus to his berth.

"We don’t have long," Megatron said. "How would you like it?"

"Your spike." Optimus lay back. Watching Megatron climb over him like a dangerous predator revved his engine more than he cared to admit. "I want to feel you inside me."

It had been so long. As the leader of the Autobots, Optimus didn’t feel comfortable asking any of his subordinates to interface with him. Decepticons were off the table for obvious reasons and it had been centuries since Optimus had last met a neutral Cybertronian, let alone one he might consider being intimate with.

A surge of desire shot through their connection when Optimus opened his panels. Megatron pushed through an anonymous image of a mech eating valve while absolutely drenched in lubricant.

"As you say, we do not have long," Optimus said regretfully. "Please."

Megatron shuddered and let his panels transform away. His connector was bigger than any Optimus had previously taken. Smooth ridges ran down the underside that would catch the rim of Optimus’s valve wonderfully. Optimus spread his legs further and made sure his interfacing subroutines ran to get himself ready.

"Please," Optimus said again.

"Do not beg." Megatron pressed the tip of his spike against Optimus’s mesh, testing the give. He grinned, all fang. "At least, not yet."

He pushed in. Even with Optimus’s valve automatically widened by his subroutines, it was still a stretch. Callipers only opened so far without manual pressure, which Megatron’s slowly grinding spike was giving.

It felt amazing.

Centuries of celibacy had clearly been a good thing if it meant Optimus could have this much pleasure and be confident that he wouldn’t take too long and jeopardise the war effort. He sent as much to Megatron, who increased his pace to something wonderfully deep and hard.

"Optimus," Megatron hissed, the pleasure in his voice echoed down the wired connection. "I love you."

It wasn’t meant for this Optimus.

"I love you, Megatron," Optimus whispered back.

And that wasn’t meant for this Megatron.

Love and sorrow and pleasure all wound together and Optimus crashed into overload with little more than his cables tensing by way of warning. Sparks flashed behind his optics and a beautifully liquid feeling ran through Optimus’s entire frame.

Megatron bit a strut in Optimus’s neck and chased his own finish at a brutally fast pace. He didn’t last much longer than Optimus and soon his hips slowed as he rode out his overload.

Megatron slumped, strength leaving his arms. Optimus was glad his frame was sturdier than most when forty tons of warlord squashed him into the berth. It was a little claustrophobic, but Optimus wouldn’t have changed it for anything. Soft, warm contentment pulsed through their still-active connection.

They were still relaxed and entwined, connected in every way and plating ticking as it cooled, when the door to Megatron’s habsuite opened.

"Commander Megatron, we —ah!" Starscream covered his optics with one hand. In the other, he held Miko, who was currently getting the kind of eyeful Optimus had hoped to avoid ever giving any human.

"What are they doing?" Miko asked Starscream, who was apologising and backing out of the room.

"Starscream," Megatron said, enough order in his tone to halt his retreat.

He extracted himself from Optimus, leaving the usual sense of post-interface loss. Miko’s eyes managed to get even wider. She raised her phone to take a picture, but thankfully Starscream noticed and blocked her with his hand.

Optimus closed his panels as quickly as he could and his battle mask slammed into place in embarrassment. Megatron had far less shame and tucked himself away at a speed that _wouldn’t_ leave him tender for the next hour — unlike Optimus, who was already feeling a sting in his array from the pressure of his panel against his disorganised mesh.

"Were you having _sex?_ " Miko hissed, somewhere between gleeful and scandalised.

"Miko!" Starscream yelped. "You can’t just _ask_ if —"

"If we were, would it be any business of yours?" Megatron interrupted.

"I didn’t even know you guys _could_ have sex. It’s totally my business if I could walk in on you — it’s called being prepared."

"We have more important matters to attend to than your lacking education," Megatron said.

Miko crossed her arms and pouted. "You’re no fun. Fine, I’ll get Bulk to give me the talk when we’re back home. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Megatron deadpanned. He looked at Starscream, who was still blushing and averting his optics. "What did you come to tell us, Starscream?"

"Soundwave has determined the location of the Autobot base and I have a couple of battle strategies for you to look over," Starscream said, optics on the floor. "I’ll meet you on the bridge in a few minutes."

With that, he left in a hurried flurry of wings and a complaint from Miko.

Optimus sat on the edge of the berth, plating still tender from interface. Megatron offered him a hand to help him up.

"Ready to take on some Autobots, Optimus?" Megatron asked, forceful energy lighting his optics and filling the air.

Optimus took his hand and was pulled to his feet in one smooth motion.

"I am ready when you are, Megatron."

* * *

"Okay, we think we’ve figured it out," Raf said. He was sat on the console, leaning back against Ravage. "In this dimension Knock Out was used by Mech to make Cylas, but he got captured by Autobots."

"We’d assumed they’d deactivated him. Prime doesn’t like organics," Starscream added.

"Right." Raf brought up a log of energy signatures. "But he was picked up by the _Vindicator’s_ systems _before_ we showed up and Soundwave just decoded an entry in the Iacon database that references some kind of displacement weapon."

"So we think he used the displacement thingy to change dimensions!" Miko said, bouncing on her toes.

"And it switched Knock Out’s frame," Megatron mused. "Why then did it also take the rest of you?"

"Physical contact," Optimus supplied. "The humans were strapped into Knock Out’s vehicle mode and I had a hold of his bumper when the event happened."

Megatron nodded. "Plausible. What happened to the weapon when it was fired? Did it also change dimensions?"

"I don’t know," Raf said, face falling. "I didn’t see anything when we first crossed."

"If we have time, I could try to decode the database further," Optimus offered. "It may hold more information on the displacement weapon and how we might be able to return everyone to their correct places."

"Our priority is Knock Out's retrieval," Megatron said. "Once we have him safely on board, the archive will be at your disposal."

Several Decepticons twitched, including Soundwave and Starscream. However, they didn't object and probably wouldn't until Optimus wasn't nearby.

"All combatants, report to the flight deck," Megatron ordered. "We leave in ten minutes. Starscream, the air command is yours. I will lead the ground forces."

"Yes, commander." Starscream straightened. "Do you intend to bring, uh, Optimus along?"

"Yes. Better that I am nearby if he betrays us and not unattended on our ship," Megatron said blithely.

Disappointment filled Optimus at the harsh words, until he noticed Starscream and Ravage relax minutely. Several Vehicons at their workstations stopped watching Optimus out of the corner of their visors too.

Soundwave flashed up a warning symbol on his visor. Megatron put a heavy hand on his thin shoulder.

"I will be fine, Soundwave," he promised. "It will take more than a cheap trick from a Prime to offline me permanently."

Soundwave held Megatron’s arm with spindly fingers for an intent moment, then nodded and returned to his workstation. Ravage leapt after him, slotting onto his shoulders to provide comfort.

Optimus’s Megatron had absolute loyalty from so many of his Decepticons, but this was different. These Decepticons _loved_ this Megatron. They followed him in the same way the Autobots back home followed Optimus.

As much as it made Optimus happy to see, his tanks felt leaden at the idea that this Prime in this world likely used similar methods to ensure loyalty as Optimus’s Megatron did.

One of Starscream’s suggested plans had them make use of the Autobots’ fear of Optimus to gain the advantage. Thankfully, Megatron had shut that down.

* * *

The sun was setting when Optimus reached the flight deck. It stained everything orange-red, making it difficult to tell the true colour of the assembled Decepticons. Optimus had to patch his combat protocols to ignore Decepticons as a danger for the time being. His poor systems were confused and he could really use a defrag to sort out his friend and foe flags.

"We have been defending Earth for four years," Megatron addressed the assembled Vehicons. "Four years out of thousands, fighting our own kind because the Autobots believe mechanised races to be more advanced, more _worthy_ of existence than those who sprung from organic roots. We have fought. We have died. We have protected this planet from Prime and his ilk.

"But no more! Today we take the fight directly to the Autobots! Today we make a strike against them that will cripple _their_ defences!

"We know where they hide and we know their capabilities. We will make them pay for every Decepticon spark they have extinguished. For every attack they have made on this planet after destroying our own! We will fight and we will _win!_ "

The flight deck erupted into cheers. Optimus was caught up in the wave of energy and found himself blinking back tears. For a moment, he was back in the Pits of Kaon, listening to an energon-stained gladiator whip a crowd into a frenzy with promises of tearing down the caste system and building society anew.

This, here, was what Megatron was meant to become.

" _Decepticons rise up!_ "

All the flight-capable Vehicons flipped into vehicle mode and followed Starscream’s lead. They cut through the air in a vicious display of agility then vanished through a Ground Bridge.

Another Bridge opened on the decking before Megatron. He flashed Optimus a grin — one that Optimus had seen several times before, but so rarely when they were working side-by-side and led Optimus and the rest of the forces through the Bridge. It was a short one and soon Optimus’s pedes brushed a painfully familiar Autobot symbol in the base floor.

"Your intelligence was correct," Megatron noted.

"It has been known to happen," Optimus replied dryly.

Megatron grinned again and Optimus smiled back behind his battle mask.

"Fan out," Megatron ordered, once the Ground Bridge had disgorged everyone. "And be on guard. If you see an Autobot, call it in immediately and do not engage without backup."

"Yes, commander."

Optimus took the opportunity to look around the main room. It was odd, like coming back to a habsuite you had left centuries ago and someone else had moved in since; still the same place, but belonging to another mech.

It was too silent. Optimus felt a chill down his back struts and an unnatural sensation not dissimilar to the time Megatron had stabbed him through the chest and missed his spark by millimetres.

"This is a trap," he said.

And then the ceiling collapsed.

The last thing Optimus heard was Vehicons screaming and Megatron shouting something that his ringing audials couldn't parse.

* * *

There was a scraping sound when Optimus onlined. He blinked his optics, eventually switching on his headlights when he couldn't see anything but blackness.

Two Vehicons were half-crushed under Optimus. One of them was trying to frantically scratch his way out. Optimus’s combat protocols lit up, but before he could make himself a threat, the patch-job he’d done before the mission kicked in and preempted his weaponry onlining.

"Do not waste your energy," Optimus said instead. "We must conserve our power and rely on communicating our position to our allies."

His words only made the scratching Vehicon scrabble harder and the other to jolt online with a choked cry of "— Prime!"

Optimus braced his arms and _pushed_ against the rock, managing to make some space. The Vehicons weren’t going to be walking anytime soon, but at least there wasn’t any energon leaking that Optimus could see.

What was more worrying was the press of several hundred tons of rock against Optimus’s back. His joints would only be able to take the strain for so long.

"I do not know much about mining," Optimus admitted. "Do either of you know what we should do?"

The scratching Vehicon stopped but didn't say anything, choosing to stare at Optimus and quake.

"Uh… in event of mine collapse…" the other started timidly. He reset his vocaliser a few times before continuing. "We… um… Commander Megatron said we should, uh, amplify our distress beacons and, uh, not try to dig our way out unless we felt a breeze?"

Optimus put his sensors on a higher priority, however, he was made for data managing, hauling, and combat — finely-tuned airflow detectors weren’t installed anywhere on his chassis.

"I do not think it would be a good idea to use any distress beacons for the time being," Optimus suggested. "We do not know if the Autobots stayed nearby after triggering this collapse."

"But… Commander Megatron…" the Vehicon trailed off when Optimus looked at him and shrank back as far as he could in the tiny pocket of space. "Yes, Prime, sorry."

Optimus felt bad. He’d never enjoyed any Cybertronian fearing him, but it was always worst when those he called allies quailed.

"Megatron and the rest of your squadron were not far when this happened," Optimus said. "Perhaps a short-range distress beacon would make the most sense."

The Vehicons nodded quickly. A rustle of radiowaves passed Optimus’s sensors, a close enough frequency for his communicator to finally catch. The message was encoded, Optimus made a copy of it and set a background task running to decipher it — the methods the Vehicons used may give him some clues as to the encryption used by the Decepticons in his home dimension.

"Uh, Prime?" the Vehicon spoke up again. "Uh, 44-FF-4 says he can feel air coming from that way. Can we dig?"

"From where?" Optimus tried to feel the current, but between his low-level flow detectors and his inability to move under the weight of the rock, he couldn’t be sure. "Hmm. Megatron said to dig if you felt air?"

"Yes, Prime."

"Then we will trust his judgement. Are either of you skilled in mining?"

"We all take shifts at the energon mines," the Vehicon said, slowly gaining courage with every encouraging smile Optimus gave. "Normally we draw up plans before breaking ground though."

"Do what you can," Optimus said. "I will keep as much of the mountain off you as I can."

"Yes, Prime."

The Vehicons started scratching at the rock in a coordinated effort. Their progress was slow, but after the second large rock they shifted, Optimus could feel the breeze they were talking about.

Eventually, they made a hole big enough to crawl through and were able to widen it enough for Optimus from the other side — though not without a long hushed conversation that was probably about leaving Optimus for dead, thankfully their kind-sparked nature came through.

Their impromptu mining had only served to return them to inside the Autobot base. Optimus picked up one Vehicon in each arm and set off for the closest exit.

"May I inquire after your designation?" Optimus asked the Vehicon who had spoken to him.

"Oh, it's D-Rig," the Vehicon said. He burned hot under Optimus's infra-red sensors. "It's, uh, a joke."

"I see," Optimus lied. "And the reason for 44-FF-4? I assume Megatron doesn't insist upon serial numbers alone?"

"It's another joke," D-Rig mumbled. "About the fact that the caste system would've called us by numbers and now the last laugh's on them?"

44-FF-4 nodded.

"Are either of you able to reach Megatron?" Optimus asked. His communicator was acting up.

They shook their heads.

"I think something’s blocking us," D-Rig said. "I’m not getting any error reports."

"That would make sense," Optimus realised. "In my home dimension, we chose this as our base because of its signal-dampening properties to better avoid Decepticon detection."

With half the ceiling collapsed and most of the lights off, the Autobot base was unnerving. It should have felt familiar and welcoming, but there were dark patches of dried energon and discarded gears and _pieces_ of mechs lying about the place.

Optimus shifted the Vehicons higher in his arms and went forward into the darkness.

The layout was the same, but things kept being in different places than Optimus expected. Energon storage was in the room opposite and the security camera setup was backwards.

Optimus picked his way through the rubble until he reached the storage bays that normally housed their Cybertronian artefacts. The first three rooms were empty, however, there was some _one_ in the fourth.

"More test subjects? Put them over there," Ratchet said, gesturing to a medical slab with rusty restraints. He glanced up when Optimus didn't move and a slow smile spread across his face. " _Oh_. You're the doppelgänger."

"Ratchet," Optimus said. The Vehicons in his grasp trembled in fear. "I have no reason to fight you."

"Well _that's_ reassuring," Ratchet said with a huff of laughter. "If you don't want to fight, let's deal instead. You tell me how you cloned the Matrix and resurrected the abomination all wrong and I'll let you keep two of your Rossum's Trinity."

There was a strange device hooked up to the machines Ratchet had been working on. A short crystal trident embossed with Vector Prime's sigil in gold and an ever-shifting internal stream of quicksilver filing its core.

If anything was going to be the dimensional phase-shifter, it was that.

"Stand aside and I will leave you be," Optimus said. He didn't want to fight any version of Ratchet, even this one with the nasty smile and synthetic-energon-green optics.

" _Stand aside? Me?_ Were you onlined yesterday?" Ratchet snorted. "There's a reason I'm the Lord Prime's medic you know."

Even millennia of fighting by Ratchet’s side didn’t let Optimus anticipate his move. A syringe was jabbed into one of his main energon lines before he could properly react and a nasty purple substance was injected.

Optimus kicked Ratchet back and ripped the syringe out of his abdomen. "Ratchet! Stop this!"

"Try begging me properly and I might."

Optimus dropped the Vehicons. It was clumsy, however better that they sustain small injury from an eight foot drop than from a calculated attack by Ratchet.

Whatever liquid had been injected into Optimus’s lines was throttling his systems. Everything was hot and loud and sharp. His processor told him he was clocked in at 500%. Fight simulations tangled about themselves, making it impossible for Optimus to pick the right one to end the fight out of the infinite options.

"Feels good, doesn’t it?" Ratchet said, watching Optimus with the same bemusedly calculated air his own Ratchet took when watching his experiments. "And now here… comes… the _crash_."

Optimus could only describe the sensation as feeling like every drop of energon in his system had been simultaneously converted into ship-grade and burnt up in a second. Warnings of an imminent shutdown flooded his HUD. He dismissed them all just in time to clumsily block Ratchet’s punch.

He felt like purging. His tanks clenched, unpleasantly empty. His gyros would not stop spinning.

"Still got some fight in you? Didn’t expect that. Maybe that cloned Matrix has some answers."

Optimus dared to dump every single one of his current processes. For a moment he was completely helpless, then his emergency protocols took over.

Four important objectives were flagged up by Optimus’s battle processes. Ratchet — enemy. D-Rig, 44-FF-4 — dependents. Dimension shifter — retrieve. Escape — uncertain.

It pushed a lot of Optimus’s tactical expertise to the side and narrowed his focus. However two things were certain: Optimus could not afford to waste his energy on anything remotely trivial like a protracted fight and Ratchet, unethical medic he might be here, was no match for a Prime.

He caught Ratchet’s swinging fist and squeezed, knowing medic-grade servos had triple the normal number of sensors. He followed it up with a solid punch to Ratchet’s vents.

Ratchet doubled over, gasping for air. Optimus hit him again and he dropped to his knees.

Optimus transformed his blaster out, Megatron’s words about not hesitating ringing in his audials. Ratchet looked up at him through a haze of pain and… and…

"Optimus…"

And Optimus couldn’t do it. He transformed his hand back and punched Ratchet in the head instead. Ratchet dropped like a sack of cinderblocks.

Optimus grabbed the dimensional shifter out of the contraption it was hooked into. Then he picked up the Vehicons again and left the room. Processing what had just happened would have to wait until later when Optimus had fuel to process with.

He met no other Autobots on the way out of the base. It took a bit more shifting of rubble at the exit, but soon enough Optimus was letting chilled Nevada night air enter his ventilation system.

"Are you okay, Prime?" D-Rig asked carefully, after he’d hailed the _Vindicator_.

"I am fine." Optimus considered leaving it at that, but these Vehicons had seen and heard everything that had happened in his fight against Ratchet. "My tanks are worryingly low and it was unnerving, seeing Ratchet behave so foully."

The Vehicons exchanged a look.

"Yeah," D-Rig said. "Uh, I hadn’t really believed Commander Megatron when he said you were from another, uh, _place_ , but, um, I think you’re telling the truth now?"

"Thank you."

A Ground Bridge opened in front of them. Optimus took one last look at the remains of the Autobot base and stepped through.

"Optimus!" Megatron was striding forward to grasp Optimus’s forearm before Optimus had fully left the Ground Bridge. "You made it. D-Rig! 44-FF-4! We feared the worst."

They were in the medical bay, Optimus realised, once his optics adjusted from the brightness of the Ground Bridge. Megatron was somewhat scuffed and sporting a new weld on his shield arm. Behind Megatron, Optimus could make out a handful of similarly battered Vehicons — far fewer than the team they’d taken into the fight — and a new splash of red amidst the muted blues and purples.

Optimus passed the Vehicons to others who were waiting and waved at Knock Out. "You were successful."

Knock Out was having what looked like an incredibly awkward conversation with Breakdown as he fixed a nasty gash down his side.

"As were you." Megatron eyed up the phase-shifter in Optimus’s hand. "Is that responsible for your situation? Strange, I expected it to look more sinister."

"The other Autobots?" Optimus asked.

"Escaped. Mostly." Megatron looked grimly satisfied as he gestured to a dismembered arm that might have belonged to Bumblebee had the colours been different. He frowned at Optimus. "Your paint is fading. What is your current tank capacity?"

"Less than two percent," Optimus admitted.

"If you had not returned with my soldiers, I would have thought you a traitor," Megatron said as he passed Optimus a cube of energon.

Optimus nearly inhaled the energon down the wrong tube and had to reset his intake.

"Thankfully, enough of your information was correct and I know what the Autobots are like far too well," Megatron continued. "Take this moment to recuperate, Optimus, and we will see about sending you home soon."

"Thank you."

At this point there was no sting of disappointment at the mistrust — goodness knew Megatron had ample reason to not trust a Prime — instead a blossom of warmth at the idea that this Megatron was open and honest and still willing to _try_ trusting.

Optimus let that warmth buoy him as he finished his energon. Then he crossed the infirmary to meet Knock Out.

It was almost odd at this point to see a Decepticon with red optics.

"Prime," Knock Out said warily.

"Knock Out," Optimus returned. "It is good to see you well."

Knock Out made a noise of disbelief, but refrained from saying anything when Megatron joined their little group.

"Do you understand the situation?" Optimus asked.

"A dimensional phase-shifter swapped our realities and the Autobots hate basic maintenance and like squishing humans, while the Decepticons have done perhaps a _few_ less unpleasant things during the war," Knock Out said. "What’s not to get?"

"We will be able to go back home as soon as we understand how the device works," Optimus said.

Knock Out’s optics flashed and he aggressively jabbed his digit at Optimus’s shattered windscreen.

"Well maybe I don’t _want_ to go back, did you think of that?" Knock Out snapped. "I don’t want to go and you _can’t make me!_ "

"It is not a matter of want," Optimus said, "but of _need_. I must return to our home dimension and you are the only one who can make that happen without unnecessarily involving others."

"So? In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m a Decepticon. Why would I care if the Autobots’ heaviest hitter is out of the picture? Funnily enough, I want Megatron to win."

Appealing to Knock Out’s better nature wasn’t going to work. There was nothing Optimus could lean on as guilt either. Primely wisdom was much more useful for managing Autobots.

He could threaten, but that always left an oily feeling in the pit of his tanks. And there were so many friendly Decepticons here that Knock Out would have no shortage of mechs to hide behind.

Plus, it would no doubt make Megatron disappointed and Optimus’s spark ached at the prospect.

Megatron stepped forward, a curious air about him. "There was no sign of a dead human when you crossed dimensions, I take it?"

"No," replied Optimus, confused at the change of topic.

"Then it stands to reason that Cylas made his escape," Megatron said to Knock Out. "And is now putting forth some plan of attack in your home dimension. Against _your_ Decepticons. In a dilapidated version of _your_ frame."

Knock Out narrowed his optics. "I know what you’re doing, my liege."

"Of course you do, you’ve never been stupid, doctor." Megatron glanced at Breakdown. "The question is: are you forgiving?"

"You —!" Knock Out’s engine revved indignantly.

"Cross and I will ensure he suffers," Megatron said. "It was only because he was in Autobot hands that he survived this long. Or stay and allow your reputation to become _tarnished_."

The look on Breakdown’s face mirrored Optimus’s discomfort at Megatron being responsible for causing suffering to another being. However, it clearly did the trick for Knock Out. He settled down, looking relaxed for the first time since they’d crossed.

"Promises, promises," Knock Out said. "And here I thought those tyre tracks meant you wanted to keep Prime, my lord."

Optimus’s battle mask slammed shut in mortification. Megatron let out a huff of laughter and leant down into Knock Out’s space.

"You’re testing me," he said. "Don’t."

Knock Out raised his hands and backed off, though the smile didn’t leave his face. "My apologies, Lord Megatron."

"You have two hours to entertain yourself while the device is calibrated. I suggest you spend them wisely," Megatron said. "You will be under guard. Breakdown?"

"Uh, yes, commander?" Breakdown snapped to attention.

"Make sure Knock Out doesn’t get up to anything questionable," Megatron said. "Optimus, with me."

Optimus hurried out of the medbay door after him, grateful that it shut before Knock Out could make another suggestive comment. He forced his battle mask open again.

Megatron stopped and sighed. "Knock Out’s deference… I take it that is usual where you come from?"

"The Megatron I know is not a gentle commander."

"Such a diplomatic answer." Megatron laughed bitterly. "It tells me far more than you ever could."

"I am sorry," Optimus said.

Megatron gave him a sad smile, then continued walking. They reached the bridge and Optimus was relieved to see Raf and Miko still alive and well and happily chatting to Soundwave and Ravage on the console.

Megatron connected to the _Vindicator's_ intercom and cleared his intake.

"Decepticons, we have achieved a victory today. The Autobots have been routed from their hole and are injured and scattered across the planet. 

"But let us not forget that this victory came at great cost. We mourn our fallen brethren, knowing that their sacrifice brought this planet — brought the universe — one step closer to freedom from Autobot oppression. There will be a funeral for them tonight.

"For now, rest. Recuperate so that when we are ready, we will vanquish the Autobots once and for all."

He disconnected and pulled up the Iacon database on the main screen. Optimus stepped to his side.

"I have missed your speeches," Optimus said quietly.

"I’ll get Soundwave to give you some recordings," Megatron said with a smirk.

It was in jest, yet…

"I would like that."

* * *

The _Vindicator’s_ brig was a repurposed storeroom and was therefore, thankfully, big enough for them all to stand in. Starscream worked with Soundwave to get the dimensional phase-shifter ready. It seemed like pinpointing dimensions was easy if you had something belonging to one already — Optimus was happy to let them scan him as necessary — but the trick was getting the phase-shifter to stick with its programmed dimension for more than a few seconds.

Cylas’s first jump had been completely random.

"I don’t suppose in the spirit of general amity you’d be willing to let me go once we’re back?" Knock Out asked Optimus hopefully. "I’ve spent enough time as an Autobot prisoner recently."

"Assuming we do not end up on the _Nemesis_ , you will be free to make your escape," Optimus said. "Provided no harm comes to the children."

"Fine, fine." Knock Out waved a hand dismissively. "Not like I could get very far with them with this flat anyway."

"I want to go too," Breakdown said suddenly. He looked at Megatron. "Is that okay, sir?"

"It’s your choice," Megatron said, though he didn’t sound happy about it.

"Breakdown… My Decepticons aren’t…" Knock Out struggled for the right word. "— _nice_."

"You’re worth it," Breakdown said, grabbing Knock Out’s hands. "And if it doesn’t work out, we can always defect, right?"

Knock Out chuckled weakly. "Have you _seen_ the Autobots’ cleaning supplies? No, because they don’t have any."

"Hey, you’ll always look amazing."

Optimus felt like he was watching something intensely private and turned away. Megatron caught his gaze.

"You _will_ offer Breakdown and Knock Out sanctuary if they require it," Megatron said with quiet ferocity.

"Of course," Optimus vowed. "And should it become necessary that you also require a haven, we will welcome you."

"I will not leave while this Prime is still standing," Megatron said. "I will not see you again."

It hurt.

It hurt, even though Optimus had been expecting that answer. He fought to keep his battle mask from snapping shut.

What was worse was seeing his own expression mirrored in Megatron’s faceplates.

"Go home, Optimus Prime," Megatron said quietly. "Remember our time but do not forget your war."

Optimus wanted to curl up in Megatron’s arms. To have someone fighting so passionately for the same cause as he was. To stay and pretend there had never been a falling out after the Iaconian High Council’s proclamation.

But if he did then he wouldn’t be the mech Megatron thought he was.

Optimus gathered up the children and took his place next to Knock Out, one hand firmly gripping his tyre. Breakdown already stood on Knock Out’s other side, holding his hand.

"Here —" Starscream gave Knock Out the shifter, "— press this trigger and then this button as soon as Soundwave indicates you should. And you —" Starscream turned to Optimus, "— you might appear on our warship. Most of our codes are different, but just in case, Soundwave’s made a list of our current security codes."

"Thank you." Optimus took the offered data chip from Soundwave.

"Bye, Screamer," Knock Out said. "Nice to see you can talk without blowing out my audials for once."

He laughed as Starscream spluttered.

Miko waved to everyone from Optimus’s hand. "See you!"

Soundwave brought up a _3_ on his screen. Then _2_ … _1_ …

The Ground Bridge whirled to life, red-black beneath Knock Out’s feet. Optimus tightened his grip in the split-second he had before gravity took hold and dragged them all through.

Megatron’s blue optics were the last thing he saw.

_Goodbye._

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi over at [transformersvn.tumblr.com](https://transformersvn.tumblr.com) where I make Transformers visual novels.


End file.
